Physical conditioning has been thought to result in an increase in high density lipoproteins (HDL), a lipoprotein which has been associated with a lower incidence of coronary artery disease. We found that when body weight and diet were controlled, a six week program of exercise conditioning did not significantly alter HDL in young normal subjects.